


A Veritaserum Story

by chrmisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Hogwarts AU, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrmisha/pseuds/chrmisha
Summary: New DADA Professor Harry Potter has been trying to convince Professor Severus Snape that there is *something* between them—or at least there should be. PWP. Sexy slash. One-shot.





	A Veritaserum Story

**A Veritaserum Story**

A/N: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

That was it! Harry Potter was done playing games. He’d tried being subtle, he’d tried being Slytherin, he’d tried talking to the man. None of it had worked. And damn it all to hell if he was going to stand one more day of unending innuendos with blue balls to match.

He’d stormed out of the staff room earlier that afternoon, cursing and grumbling as he went, with Severus-damn-Snape smirking behind him. He, Harry Potter, was going to put an end to this madness once and for all.

It was nearly 8 pm – the end of Snape’s office hours – when Harry stomped his way down to the dungeons. He passed a few Slytherins in the corridor, but one look at his stormy expression and they steered clear of him. When he arrived at Snape’s door, he didn’t pause to knock. He burst through it, determination warring with nerves.

“Potter!” Snape exclaimed.

Harry stalked toward the wizard in question and plopped himself down atop Snape’s blotter, forcing Snape to scoot backwards in his chair to avoid touching Harry.

“Get off my desk,” Snape demanded.

Potter bit back the retort ‘ _make me_.’ Instead, he spread his legs, his dark green velvet robes flowing all around him. In a tone that was as much a challenge as blatant defiance, he said, “You want me to _get off_ on your desk? Or you want to _get me off_ on your desk?”

The look of exasperation on Snape’s face almost made Harry laugh aloud.

“Potter, you are barely eighteen.  You have…”

“My whole life ahead of me?”

At Snape’s curt nod, Harry said, “I still have to kill Voldemort. I could die tomorrow or the next day or next week.” Leaning forward, crowding the man, Harry added, “And you are in no better position than I am.”

“I have no desire to play your games, Potter. Now if you will…”

“Dammit, Severus, this isn’t a game!” Harry snapped.

Snape leaned back in his chair, his gaze smug.

Harry swore. He knew better then to let his anger get the better of him. For anger, if nothing else, put Snape at ease. Anger, Snape could handle. It was the softer emotions that sent the man running.

“You know how I feel about you,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. “And, if I’m not mistaken, you feel—something—for me as well.”

“Let me guess,” Snape said, twirling his wand between his fingers. “You and Weasley have some sort of bet. Who can get the bat of the dungeons to let down his guard first.”

Harry snorted. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Severus, but I don’t believe Ron has any desire to shag you.” Pushing his chest out, Harry said, “I, on the other hand…”

“Are an idiot,” Snape interjected.

“An idiot who wants to shag you.”

“So you’ve said,” Snape replied. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Harry fought back the urge to throttle the stubborn wizard. Instead, he said, “I’d show you if you’d let me, but I doubt you would. So, how about this, _potions master_. Surely you have some Veritaserum?”

Snape raised his eyebrows. “You cannot be serious.”

Harry smiled wolfishly at the increased pulse in Snape’s neck.

“I’m dead serious,” he murmured, his gaze locked with Snape’s. Harry stuck out his tongue provocatively and wiggled it. “I’m waiting.”

Snape swallowed visibly. Then, with a flick of his wand, he closed and warded his office door and summoned a clear crystal vial.  

“Worried?” Harry asked.

Snape made a dismissive sound, but Harry saw the apprehension in the man’s eyes. Snape held out the vial. “Ready?”

 “Always,” Harry replied cheekily, sticking out his tongue.

The older wizard tipped the crystal vial over, dripping three drops onto Harry’s tongue. Harry was pleased to see that the man’s potions-steady hand trembled slightly.

“Mmmm,” Harry said, closing his mouth and grinning as he swallowed. “Ask away, Severus,” he challenged.

Snape considered him. “What is driving this nonsense, Professor Potter? Some distorted bit of revenge from your school days? Some asinine bet with our esteemed colleagues?”

“Nothing so untoward, I assure you. Simply, intrigue and personal interest.” Harry reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Snape’s face, pleased when Snape inhaled sharply. “Think so little of yourself, do you?” Harry quipped.

“Hardly,” Snape said, pulling away from Harry’s touch. “I just cannot believe you would have any interest in a wizard twenty years your senior when you could have your choice of young, virile men.”

“Perhaps I prefer someone more refined, more experienced.” Harry kicked off his shoes and ran a socked foot along Snape’s inseam, through his robes. Snape’s eyes widened at his daring. “Someone with more than just a randy cock between his legs.”

“And you think _I_ fit that description?” Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry was pleased to note that Snape’s voice had turned a touch husky.

 “If all of your innuendos are anything to go by, as well as my wet dreams and fantasies, then that is a definite _yes_.”

Snape licked his lips, a nervous gesture, but it made Harry’s erection jump at the sight. “Tell me about your fantasies,” Snape breathed, his command clearly a dare, as if Harry would refuse.

“Gladly,” Harry said, still dragging his toes along Snape’s inner thigh. “The very first one is just this. Me, coming to your office one night after a long day, finding you working at your desk. You look up at me, your eyes burning with desire, but you try to hide it because you don’t know if I feel the same way.” Harry shifted on Snape’s desk, anxious to feel some sort of friction against his straining erection.

“I sit on your desk, right in front of you, causing you to scoot back a little to give me room.” Harry leaned forward, clamping his fingers on the edge of the desk. “I’m watching you as your breath catches, your eyes heat, and your fists clench. You want to touch me— _I want you to touch me_ —but you don’t dare. Not yet, not when you don’t know what my intentions are.” Harry leaned farther forward. In a whisper he added, “What you don’t know is that I have nothing on under my robes, nothing at all.”

Harry grinned as Snape’s hands grasped the arms of his chair, his breathing growing ragged, his eyes wide.

 Harry leaned back into a more comfortable position. “Slowly, I run a hand down my robes,” Harry continued, his actions matching his words, Snape’s gaze following Harry’s deft fingers, “down my chest, my stomach, to my aching cock.” Harry paused there, dropping his head back momentarily, his eyes closed, giving himself a firm squeeze and moaning at the touch. When Harry glanced back at Snape, the wizard’s pupils had dilated and the man was biting his lower lip. Harry hoped the tent in Snape’s robes matched his own.

“And then, in my fantasy, you growl and knock my hand away,” Harry said.

When Harry continued to stroke himself lightly, but said no more, Snape breathed, “What happens next?”

“One of two things,” Harry said, licking his lips as he stared at Snape. “You either push me back onto the desk and cover my body with yours, kissing me as frantically as I kiss you…”

“Or?” Snape asked, his eyes darting between Harry’s face and Harry’s caressing hand.

“Or, you throw back my robes and swallow me whole, making me scream in pleasure as I shoot down your throat.”

Snape stared at him, his eyes wild, his body coiled with tension.

Harry moaned. “What’s it going to be, Severus?” Harry whispered, more of a plea than a question.

“You really want me to do this, Potter? No joke?”

“Merlin’s balls, YES. Yes I want you to do this. I want YOU, Severus. So fucking badly I could come just looking at you.”

Snape did growl then.

Harry felt himself slammed back against Snape’s desk, Snape’s palm cradling the back of Harry’s head, as Snape crushed himself to Harry. His lips were hot and hard and demanding as he kissed the younger wizard. Harry felt Snape’s desperation war with his need to be gentle this first time as Snape thrust his tongue inside Harry’s mouth.

Harry groaned, tilting his hips up and rutting against Snape like a randy teenager. But he didn’t care. Snape felt every bit as amazing as he dreamed he would, and even more so in the flesh.

“Too many clothes,” Harry murmured, reaching out to fiddle with Snape’s robe fastenings.

Snape growled and got to his feet. Then he gave Harry a predatory look. “Are you really naked under that robe, Potter?”

“As the day I was born,” Harry replied, bending one of his legs and letting the fabric slide down to reveal a hairy thigh and the barest glimpse of his nether region.

Snape made a whining sound deep in his throat and dove.

“Holy fucking Merlin,” Harry cried as Snape’s wet, hot mouth engulfed his erection. Helplessly, Harry thrust into the glorious heat, desire unspooling rapidly in his belly.

“Fuck, Severus…” he breathed as Snape moaned and sucked on him, Snape’s hips thrusting against Harry’s shin.

Harry threaded his hands into Snape’s silky hair, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Snape sucked him off. It felt incredible. Harry could come just like this, he knew.

Much too soon, Snape pulled off of Harry and looked up at him. Snape’s lips were swollen, his face flushed.

“How does this fantasy of yours end?” Snape asked.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry breathed. “A hundred different ways. You sucking me off. You coming inside of me. Me coming inside of you...”

Harry squeaked as he felt a wet, slippery finger probe his entrance.

“What if I told you,” Snape murmured, “that I’ve fantasized fucking you on this desk. Repeatedly.”

“Nngh, yes,” Harry said against the slicked finger sliding in and out of him. “Tell me,” Harry urged, thrusting against the intrusion, wanting more, needing more.

“You are completely naked and on your back. I’ve got you pulled up to the edge, your ankles around my neck, as I pound into you.”

“Oh, gods, yes,” Harry whined, both for Snape’s fantasy and for the second finger Snape had slid inside of him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, fuck me, Severus. Fuck me! Please!”

“You aren’t naked,” Snape observed, sliding in a third finger.

Harry keened as he divested himself of his robes, laying himself bare for the man.

“Beautiful,” Snape murmured, taking in his every curve, his every muscle, his lightly furred chest.

“Too many clothes,” Harry said again, gesturing vaguely toward the other wizard.

Snape leered. With his free hand, he undid the fastenings of his robe and let it fall open.

“Holy fuck,” Harry said, sucking in a surprised breath.  

Snape stood before him, naked beneath his own robes, his engorged flesh dripping with precum, his lips held in a knowing smirk.

“You knew I’d come here tonight,” Harry accused.

“I merely hoped you would,” Snape said, twirling his fingers inside of Harry.

Harry moaned. “Now, Severus, please.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Snape teased.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Harry said around a groan.

Snape used his other hand to drag a finger down Harry’s erection and Harry bucked off the desk.

“Please,” Harry begged. “I want you inside of me.”

Snape removed his fingers and used both of his hands to slide Harry down so his bottom was at the edge of the desk. Then he slid Harry’s ankles up onto his shoulders.

Harry groaned loudly in anticipation. His eyes opened even wider as he watched Snape dip his fingers into a jar of lubricant and coat his member thoroughly.

“Merlin, I want to taste you,” Harry breathed.  

Snape cocked an eyebrow. “Which do you want more?” Snape asked.

“Fuck me now,” Harry replied, “and let me taste you later.”

Snape smiled. “As you wish, Professor Potter.” Snape positioned himself at Harry’s entrance, rubbing the slick head of his cock along Harrys’ crease. “Say the magic word.”

“Please,” Harry begged, and then Snape was pushing inside of him with a long, low moan of his own.

“Oh, Merlin, YES!” Harry cried.

“Open your eyes,” Snape murmured.

Harry did.

“I want you to watch me,” Snape said as he held the top of Harry’s thighs with his hands. Slowly, he pulled out, watching as he did so.

Harry watched too, entranced by the sight.

Snape slid back inside, repeating this motion a few more times. His face was contorted in concentration and sweat beaded his skin. He tossed his head back to dislodge a strand of hair that had stuck to his face.

Snape pulled out until he was just barely inside of Harry. “Ready?” he asked

Harry bit back the question of ‘ _ready for what?’_ and simply nodded, his eyes never leaving Severus’s.

Snape drove in hard, all gentleness gone.

Harry shouted, clamping his muscles down around Snape’s erection.

Snape groaned and swore. “You are going to be the death of me, Potter.”

“Not if I can help it,” Harry said.

Snape lifted Harry’s hips up, bringing Harry to a better position for his thrusts.

When Harry reached down to touch himself, Snape’s eyes flashed and any control the man had been holding onto was lost.

“Yes, Potter, touch yourself for me.”

Then Snape was pummeling him, thrusting hard and fast, his words all encouragement.

“I’m close,” Harry panted. “So close, Sev…”

“Come for me…” Snape breathed, his dark eyes boring into Harry’s soul. “Come for me, Harry Potter.”

“Ah fuck yes, Yes, YES, SEVERUS!” Harry screamed, arching his back as he shot hot jets of fluid up his stomach and onto his chest.

Snape watched him with hungry eyes.

“Incredible,” Snape breathed. Then he bent his head forward, letting Harry’s legs slide off of his shoulders. He licked up the path of cum on Harry’s stomach and chest, his gaze locked with Harry’s.

“You taste divine,” Snape murmured, before he crushed his mouth to Harry’s, held onto to the younger man’s thighs, and drove into him.

Harry raised his hips off the desk, giving the wizard free access, urging him deeper.

Snape moaned at the invitation and took full advantage of it.

Harry drew his tongue along Snape’s neck. When he neared the man’s ear, he said, “I want to feel you come inside of me.” Snape groaned and quickened his pace. Harry nipped at the tendon of the man’s shoulder before laving the reddened skin.

“I want you to come harder than you’ve ever come before.” Harry knew Snape was close as the man dug his nails into Harry’s thighs, his thrusts become less coordinated.

“I want to hear you shout my name when you come,” Harry said, squeezing his internal muscles with all his might.

“Oh, Fuck! HARRY!” Snape cried out, jerking and juddering into Harry as he shot his seed deep inside.

Harry smiled, holding on tight for the ride, lifting his hips even higher to take all Snape had to give.

A moment later, Snape collapsed on top of him, their sweaty chests coming together as Snape’s chest heaved.

“Bloody Merlin, Potter,” Snape gasped.

“Harry,” Harry corrected.

Snape grunted.

Harry stroked back the man’s sweaty hair as Snape buried his face in Harry’s neck.

When Snape finally raised his eyes, Harry pulled the man’s head forward, kissing him with reverence.

“I told you I wanted you,” Harry said, smiling up at Snape.

“So you did,” Severus breathed.

“I like you like this,” Harry said, “all hot and bothered and sweaty. A man could get used to this.”

“And would that man be you?” Snape queried.

“It most certainly would,” Harry said, drawing his fingers along Snape’s jawline. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Not sure of your welcome?” Snape asked.

“Well, I thought I gave a pretty good demonstration of my worth,” Harry teased. “But if you need more convincing, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Snape propped his arm up to lean on his elbow, resting his face in the palm of his hand. “How much convincing are we talking about?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said. “It could take me a lifetime to show you all I know.”

Snape looked startled. When he began to pull away, Harry grabbed his shoulders.

“Settle down. I wasn’t proposing. Our lives could be quite short, after all.”

“You seem to be luckier than most,” Snape observed.

“How about we try it for now and see where it goes?”

“You are serious?” Snape asked, shifting off of Harry to stand, but pulling Harry up with him.

Harry was now sitting on the edge of the desk, Snape standing between his legs. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape’s neck and kissed him again, long and languidly.

When the kiss ended, Harry leaned his forehead against Snape’s. “I’m dead serious.”

“Why?” Snape asked, searching Harry’s eyes.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

“I’ve given you nothing but grief over the years,” Snape said tersely.

“True,” Harry breathed. “But you’ve also gone out of your way to keep me safe, and to teach me what I needed to know. You are also extremely intelligent, have a keen wit, and have treated me as a person, not a bloody hero.”

Snape shook his head, clearly still at a loss.

“You know I’m telling you the truth,” Harry said. “It’s not been an hour yet and the Veritaserum is still in my system.”

Snape took a deep breath and looked away, as if trying to decide something.

“If I go along with this…” Snape began.

“You know you want to,” Harry teased.

“So sure of your charms, are you, Potter?”

“Well, you don’t seem to be complaining,” Harry said cheekily.

Snape perused Harry’s naked body with a heated gaze, his eyes coming to rest on Harry’s lips before traveling back up to meet Harry’s gaze. “I could hardly complain about a toned young man who is eager to bed me.”

“I give a wicked blow job, too,” Harry said, wiggling his brows.

Snape laughed. “I cannot wait to find out.”

“So that’s a yes, then? You’ll give us a try?”

Snape let out a long-suffering sigh, which was offset by the warm fingers that had begun stroking Harry’s cheek. “I suppose I will have to if I am to determine the accuracy of your statements regarding your so-called charms.”

Harry beamed at him. “Might some of your charms be on offer too?”

“That depends,” Snape said, running a finger along Harry’s lips.

Harry dragged Snape’s finger into his mouth and sucked. Snape’s breath hitched. When Harry released the digit, he said, “On what?”

“On how tired I am after you repeatedly have your way with me.”

Harry burst out laughing, and pushed Snape back, sliding off the desk and getting to his feet.

“Want to shower? Then I could give you another demonstration. If you’re not too tired, that is.”

Snape growled and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry kissed back eagerly, rubbing his quickly re-awakening cock against Snape.

The older wizard broke the kiss and stepped back. “I am not as young as you,” he scolded.

“Maybe not,” Harry said, “but I am confident I can work my magic on you.”

“Are you?” Snape said.

At Harry’s nod, Snape said. “All right then. Shower first. Then you can tell me about another one of your fantasies.”

“Or,” Harry said, “you can tell me one of yours.”

“Mmmm…” Snape said, taking Harry’s hand and leading him toward the door to his private quarters. “I just might do that.”


End file.
